Always together
by amaemae8
Summary: Oneshot. This is about how Ginny and Harry get back together before the final Battle and what harry feels like and how he says everything he feels to Ginny.


**This is my first story about Harry and Ginny, or my first Harry Potter story, so be nice please! LOL.**

**Okay, this is just a Oneshot story about... of course Harry and Ginny. Hope you like it. It takes place before the war.**

**So... here ya go:**

_Always together..._

Harry sat in the garden thinking about everything. He didn't want to break Ginny's heart, Hell, it was killing him just as much if not more. He loved her, it just took him so long to see it. She was so beautiful and sensitive and meant so much to him. But yet again, Voldermort got in the way. He always did this to Harry, taking away or killing the people that he loved. He wouldn't... couldn't let that happen to Ginny. It was bad enough he was letting Ron and Hermonie in harms way. He couldn't do that to Ginny too.

_But she loves you_

**But she'll just get hurt.**

_Either way she's in harms way..._

**Yeah but, she'll be worst with me.**

_She's a Weasley, Either way he wants her killed._

Harry couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't avoid him forever. He would make sure of it. He got up and headed for the house when he noticed a small red-headed girl heading down to the lake by the Weasley's home. He fallowed her but gave her room so she wouldn't hear him. She sat by the edge and started to throw rocks in. He saw her wipe away a tear and pull her knees to her chest. He hated himself right then just for doing this to her. He walked up behind her and wanted to just put his arms around her but, didn't know if that would be a good idea.

"Ginny..." Harry said before he even realized it.

"Harry! Don't do that!" Ginny said turning around a little scared.

"Sorry... I... I didn't mean it."

"What... Er... are you doing down here?" Ginny said wiping away some more tears.

"I came to talk to you." Harry said sitting next to her.

"Why?" She asked looking out at the water.

"Because... I hate that your not talking to me... and I hate that I hurt you so much." Harry said trying to look into her eyes. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah... Sorry... Harry but, Im not in the mood to talk." She said wiping away more tears. Harry put his arms on each shoulder and made her look at him.

"Ginny. Don't. Do. This!." He said feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Do what Harry? You've already done everything!." Ginny said looking into his beautiful green eyes. 'No Ginny, don't get pulled in.' she thought to herself looking away.

"Ginny... You... Your right. I did break up with you. I only did it because-"

"Yeah, Yeah, because Voldermort. I know." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, because of Voldermort but Ginny... I don't know... Maybe... Maybe I was wrong." Harry said making Ginny look at him.

"Rea-... Really?"

"Yes, I realized that no matter what or wherever you are, your never safe. I would rather have you near me, then have you somewhere else. At least if your with me I know your safe. I don't want to put you in harms away but, I think this is hurting me more then Voldermort could ever hurt me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her unto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and they staid like that til the stars come out and Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. Harry wanted to stay like that forever as did Ginny but, all good things had to come to an end. They made there way up to the house hand in hand.

Ginny went to bed that night happy yet, a little confused. Harry did tell her he wanted to be together, yet he didn't kiss her or anything like that. She laid away for awhile listening to the rain on her window when she heard someone outside her door.

"Ginny? Are you awake?" Harry asked opening the door a bit.

"Yeah, come in." She said sitting up.

"The rain is really coming down." Harry said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked taking his hand.

"I don't know. I just felt like something was wrong. I had to see you."

"Stay here, Stay with me tonight."

"Of course." Harry said kissing her passanetly.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley feel asleep that night in each other's arms. Noone knew what was to come but, whatever it was, both knew the other would be there for the other.

**The End.**

**That's it guys. Please Please Please tell me what you think. Good or Bad I don't care. I just would like to know. Thanks**


End file.
